Camping
by ambiekinz
Summary: It's summer time for the frontier gang and they're all going camping. Everything goes well, until J.P, Tommy, Kouichi, and Koji decide to ditch Zoe and Takuya in the woods. COMPLETE
1. Camping Trip

**Disclaimer: I never owned Digimon, never will…**

**CAMPING!**

**A/N: Hey everyone! I thought I would give you guys the first chapter of my summer fanfic, Camping! But remember, the next time I'm gonna update this is most likely June 25 or 26…**

**CHAPTER 1: Going Camping**

Zoe tossed and turned in her bed when her alarm clock starting ringing like crazy. It was the very first day of summer vacation and today was the day her and her closest friends Takuya, Kouichi, Koji, J.P, and Tommy will all go camping for an entire week!

"Is it really morning?" Zoe yawned as she sat up "Stupid sun, can't you come up in like an hour from now!" She grumbled and threw a pillow at her window

Zoe then remembered about the camping trip "Oh boy!" She jumped "I better hurry up and get ready; they're picking me up at noon!" She smiled and leaped out of bed

Zoe did her morning rituals and ate a small breakfast before getting out her luggage into the living room to check everything. She pulled out a small clipboard to make sure everything was in check for her camping trip.

"Let's see...Seven days worth of clothing and undergarments…Check!"

"Canned food, can opener, and extra plastic plates and utensils…Check!"

"Emergency survival equipment and cozy sleeping bag… Check!"

"A pan to smack Takuya's head with…Check!" lol

Zoe had everything prepared and it was close to noon, the last thing she had left to do was say goodbye to her mom and dad.

She rushed up to them and gave them a great big hug "I'll miss you guys!"

Mrs. Orimoto patted her daughter's head "Honey, take care and remember to have fun!"

"And dear, if any of those boys tries to make their move on you…Use this" Mr. Orimoto added and handed over a steel pan to Zoe

She pushed it away "Don't worry dad, I got a special pan in my bag to smack them with!" Zoe winked

"Now that's my girl!" Mr. Orimoto smiled proudly

A few seconds later a loud honk came from the pavement…

"Well that's my ride, bye guys!" Zoe waved and ran out the door with her backpack slung around her shoulder, and her luggage bag sliding down the dry cement.

"We raised her right" Mrs. Orimoto sighed

"Yup! Only an Orimoto would smack someone with a special pan like that!" Mr. Orimoto smiled

"I remember when I smacked _you _with the pan, mister" Mrs. Orimoto giggled

Mr. Orimoto flushed in embarrassment "Oh you never get over that, do you???"

…

Zoe rushed to the van and was greeted by all her best friends.

Tommy rolled down his window "Zoe, put all your stuff into the trunk and get into the van!"

She grabbed all her luggage and threw it into the trunk "Wow Z, never knew you were so strong!" J.P laughed

"Gee thanks J.P!" Zoe smirked and punched him on the shoulder as she sat in the van next to Takuya.

"Okay brother, you can go now!" Tommy said

The van pulled out of the garage area, and began driving down the street towards the highway.

"Wait, Tommy's brother is driving us?" Zoe asked

"Yup, he just got his license!" Kouichi grinned "And if we ever get into a crash, this van has some good air bags and cushioning!"

"Geez Kouichi you sound like you actually care about that" Koji smirked

Kouichi crossed his arms and lifted his head "Well…Sorry for caring about people's safety!"

Zoe giggled "Kouichi you can be such a nerd!"

Zoe turned around in her seat and saw Takuya staring at the window

"Hey Takuya, are you…thinking?" Zoe asked amazed. Takuya turned to her and smiled "Oh…I was kind of starring at this bug that was following the car…"

"Wow, for I second I thought you were actually thinking!" Zoe smacked her forehead

He gasped "Are you saying I'm dumb!"

"Well, let's just say the light bulb in your head, really isn't going off" Zoe laughed

"What is THAT supposed to mean!?!" Takuya said angrily

"…No really, I don't know what it means" He added

Zoe slapped her forehead "Boy, you really are stupid"

"Now I understand that!"  
_This will be a LONG camping trip… _Zoe rolled her eyes and stared out the window for the rest of the ride

Kouichi nudged J.P "Hey, wouldn't it be funny if we left Zoe and Takuya alone with each other in the forest for the entire week!"

J.P, who was already over his crush with Zoe laughed "Yeah, I think it could actually help them bond together better, or get Takuya killed!"

"I think we should try leaving them!" Kouichi said

"Let's talk more about it later" J.P whispered as he realized Takuya and Zoe were really close, but didn't hear them

After a minute or so Tommy's brother began to talk

"Okay so we're getting near the forest where I'm dropping you off. I'm gonna pick you guys up in exactly one week here at sunset, so in case any of you get lost this is basically the meeting place" Tommy's brother instructed

Zoe yawned since it has been a two hour trip and her feet fell asleep "Finally, I can't wait to get out of this cramped van!"  
"Don't we all" Koji smiled

The van finally came to the forest and Tommy's brother parked right where the road ended. Everyone got out and took their stuff before waving goodbye to their driver.

Tommy's brother smiled at them as he drove "Remember to take care, and have fun camping!" he yelled

"Well guys" Takuya grinned

"It's time to go camping!"

**CHAPTER 1 IS FIN  
A/N: Please review and tell me what you think about it so far! Also, stay tuned for the upcoming chapters in Summer 2009!**

**~Ambiekinz =]**


	2. Left Alone

**A/N: Heyy! I decided to give you yet ANOTHER chapter of _Camping! _before Summer Break! So go on, and read CHAPTER 2! **

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 2: LEFT ALONE **

The gang decided to go deep into the woods to find a great place to set up for camp. But of course, after about an hour of hiking everyone's feet began to get tired.

"Takuya, can we PLEASE just set up camp here or something!" Tommy whined since he was carrying a huge amount of luggage

Takuya looked back at Tommy and laughed "Good one Tommy! But, the only way to find a good camping spot is to hiking aimlessly around the forest for hours until we find it!"

"Takuya" Tommy sighed "You're no fun"

Takuya just shrugged and kept leading the group on with Zoe right behind him (Aww…), J.P behind her, Kouichi, Tommy, and Koji in the back. After about another thirty minutes of hiking Kouichi hatched up a plan.

Kouichi turned to Koji and Tommy behind him and whispered "Hey guys wanna ditch Takuya and Zoe?" he grinned

"Oh yeah!" Tommy whispered "Takuya is being a real pain right now..." he sighed

"Plus, I bet Takuya and Zoe might even start to have feelings for each other" Koji suggested

Tommy and Kouichi looked at Koji strangely and then burst out laughing "HAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Zoe turned to them "What the heck are you laughing about?" she asked tiredly

"Oh nothing…" Kouichi smiled

"Nope, nadda" Tommy grinned

"Shapoopie!" Koji said randomly

Zoe looked at Koji strangely "I'm not gonna ask" she said and turned back around.

"Anyways" Kouichi whispered to them "I'm gonna figure a way to get them to separate from us and when they are gone, we're gonna leave and go for the log cabin that's just 15 minutes up that hill" Kouichi said and pointed towards the large hill in the background.

"But what if that cabin has another person in there?" Tommy asked

Koji grinned "There won't be any" he said "Because that's our family cabin, our parents keep it there because before when they went camping they just went there. Now there is usually a maid that keeps everything neat and ready in case we come back there. And we won't have to worry about anything for the rest of the week!" he laughed

"Wow" J.P turned "Great idea guys, I've been listening. Anyway I know the BEST idea to ditch them" he winked

"Alright!" Kouichi whispered happily

J.P then grabbed a water bottle from his bag and poured it all over his pants without Takuya or Zoe seeing. Tommy, Kouichi, and Koji couldn't help but giggle a little bit at the sight.

"TAKUYA CAN WE PLEASE STOP _NOW_?" J.P asked "I WET MY PANTS FROM…EXAUSTION!" he quickly lied

Takuya turned "Oh eww J.P! Go behind a tree or something to clean that up!" he laughed

"Yes, I will go behind this tree…" J.P said as he walked toward a spruce "However, I would need some TOILET PAPER" he winked

"Oh I have some!" Kouichi said catching on "Here let me come OVER THERE and get it out for you!"

"Oh and I need to go to!" Koji said and ran behind the spruce tree as well

"Me too!" Tommy said

Takuya eyed him suspiciously "But Tommy, you already went in a pond!" (gross...)

"Well…" Tommy said nervously "Well WHY CAN'T I JUST GO BEHIND THERE? HUH? I WANT TO WATCH GUYS PEE YA KNOW!" Tommy screamed and ran over behind the spruce.

"Uhh…" Zoe turned to Takuya "I think Tommy might be, g-a-y" she whispered

"Yeah I think so too" He whispered back. Zoe just giggled "You guys better hurry up because we're going on without you!" she called out and the two just kept walking

"Perfect" Kouichi whispered to the guys "Now follow me" He said motioning towards the big hill

They all nodded and headed off towards an utterly different direction than Takuya had planned.

…

One Hour Later!

"Takuya" Zoe said worriedly "Where are the others? Did they get lost?"

Takuya stopped and looked at Zoe "Maybe they aren't lost!" Takuya said optimistically "Maybe, they…snuck off and went up that hill and found some cabin that had everything they needed with a maid that could cater to their every whim!" he laughed (lol, boy was he right!)

Zoe put her hands on her hips "NOT funny Takuya. Anyways, we can just call them!" she smiled

Takuya pulled out his cell phone "Alright!" he said happily. As he was dialing their number a snake crawled out of a bush and slithered towards them. (Yes I know, very random and corny! lol)

"EEP! A SNAKE!" Takuya shrieked and dropped his cell phone. The snake slithered towards Takuya's foot and swallowed the cell phone whole…eww and slithered away.

Zoe slapped his head "Good job Takuya! Now you ruined our chance of actually finding those guys!" she yelled

"Well, where's your cell phone?" Takuya asked as he rubbed his know aching head

"Well…" Zoe sighed

"You didn't bring your cell phone did you?" Takuya frowned

"Not really…" Zoe smiled apologetically

"Great now we have no chance at finding them at all!" Takuya screamed

Zoe patted Takuya's shoulder "Calm down, we will look all over these woods if we have too"

"These woods are as large as a city!" Takuya whined

"Ohh…" Zoe sighed "We may have a problem…"

"Wait!" Takuya thought out loud "Remember what Tommy's brother said? We just have to wait a week and then all meet up at that spot during sunset! I know where that spot is, so we will have no problem finding it again, which means we could just start camping here so we don't waste the energy!"

"There is only one problem" Zoe sighed "This means I have to be stuck here with YOU" she complained loudly

"Am I really that bad?" he smirked

"Yeah" Zoe frowned and punched his arm "You are a really pain Takuya"

"You so dig me!" Takuya laughed

"Eww…Just eww" Zoe shivered

"Come on let's just hurry and set up the tent before the sun sets" Takuya said

So, Takuya and Zoe spent around thirty minutes setting up the tent and unpacking the items they needed for camping. They already had everything done, including a nice warm fire by the time the sun began setting into the horizon sky.

But of course before we end this beautiful day, there has to be one more feud between the cute little couple!

"So…" Takuya said standing in the tent next to Zoe "I guess we have to just sleep here together" he smirked

Zoe thought of sleeping in the same tent as Takuya and blushed furiously. She took out her pan and wacked him right on the head with it!

BANG! WACK!

"Oww!" Takuya screamed, with his head throbbing "What the heck?"

"You better not be so sick as to Takuya!!" Zoe glared at him "I am going to sleep on one side of the tent, and you sleep on the OTHER! You move one inch closer to me and I'm going to rip you limb from limb!" She threatened

"Alright, alright!" Takuya laughed "Sheesh, at least we aren't doing anything _wrong _right now" he sighed

BANG! WACK!!!

**THAT'S IT FOR CHAPTER 2**

**Now you must wait until June 25th to see CHAPTER 3! ^^**

And OH EM GEE! Sorry I haven't done any Random Stuff at the end of the Flipped chapters! I forgot! ^^; I WILL NOT CONINUE WITH IT THOUGH! SORRYZ! =[

**~Ambiekinz =]**


	3. Searching

**A/N: Hey everyone! I bet you ALL have been waiting for this chapter. It's the last day of school (for me) today and oddly enough I kind of miss school. Well, you know my friends and the regular routine I had before. BUT, I am VERY happy it's SUMMER!!! ON WITH THE STORY! ^_^**

**CHAPTER 3**

So, Takuya and Zoe slept together in the tent. Takuya made sure he was as far away from Zoe as possible while he slept…But sadly, somehow in the morning Zoe and Takuya were snuggling together in the tent (aww…). Let's see what happens now!

Takuya slowly woke up to the smell of strawberries. He opened his eyes and he was staring right at Zoe's blonde hair. The strawberries must have been her hair (sorry Taki, no food for you at the moment!). He realized that Zoe was sleeping on his chest and blushed insanely.

"What the…?" He whispered to himself. He didn't want Zoe to realize what position they were in or else...Well let's just put it this way. "BAM WACK!!!". Takuya slowly started to shift positions, but when he slowly tried to move Zoe's head she began to wake up. Zoe started to to rub her eyes and when she actually realized the situation she jumped out of it and screamed.

"Takuya you idiot! I cannot believe you did that while we were sleeping!" Zoe screamed angrily

"Wait! Zoe! It's not what you-"

BAM WACK! AND ANOTHER BAM!

"Ouchy…" Takuya complained as he rubbed his throbbing head

Zoe placed the pan back in her usual spot "That's what you get for being such a sicko"

"I need to steal that stupid pan one day…" Takuya mumbled

Zoe stretched her arms and started to brush her hair with her comb. "I guess we have to go back out there and try to find the others…" she sighed changing the subject "I really hope their okay"

"Don't worry about it Zoe" Takuya said as he stood up "I'm sure their fine…"

**AT THE CABIN**

"Woot! Woot! Party time! Oh yeah uh huh!" Kouichi said as he danced on the cool dance machine inside the arcade they had at the cabin "I'm on fire!"

While Kouichi is enjoying his dance game, why don't we check on Tommy? Tommy is at the outside pool getting a tan while he sipped fresh lemonade "Ahh…_This_ is life!" He laughed and raised his sunglasses from his eyes "Ohh maid! I think I'm gonna need ANOTHER lemonade!" The maid immediately rushed to his side "Yes sir!" She smiled and skated towards the kitchen.

Let's check out Koji now! Oh Koji? Where are you Koji? ...Oh, found him!

Koji was sitting in the corner by himself while eating a squirrel (jk jk). Instead, Koji is at the movie theater area of the large cabin. He was watching PIE MAN REVENGE OF THE FORK INVADERS 2! He was all alone in the theater, indulging himself with popcorn and nachos. When the fork invaders got smashed by Pie Man's berry ray he jumped for joy spilling all of his food "YOU GO PIE MAN! DUDE, YOU ROOOCKKK!"

What about J.P?

J.P was at the snack bar eating god knows what…lol

**BACK TO TAKUYA AND ZOE**  
Zoe strapped on her backpack with some essential items in case they get lost while they look for the guys. "Alright Takuya! Are you ready to go?" she turned to him and saw Takuya asleep on the log outside of the tent.

"Boys…" Zoe laughed and went close to Takuya's ear "Takuya…" she whispered. "Takuya…" she tried again. Nothing. Takuya continued on with snoring as loud as…Loud stuff.

Zoe became impatient "TAAAAKKKKUUUUYYYYAAA!!!! GET YOUR LAZY BUTT OFF OF THE LOG AND LET'S SEARCH FOR THE OTHERS ALREAAADDDDYYYY!!!!" she yelled in his ear

Takuya was shocked and fell off the log. "Gee Zoe, thanks for making me officially deaf!" he said annoyed

"Any day!" Zoe laughed "Come on, we have to find the others" she said and started walking off into the forest.

"W-Wait! Zoooeee!!!!" Takuya yelled as he chased after her.

**ONE HOUR LATER OF SEARCHING**

"WHERE ARE THEYY!!!" Zoe yelled angrily. She and Takuya have searched all around the east part of the forest. With the map of the forest they had, the two decided to check one part of the forest each day. If they don't find the others after that…All hope for them is lost.

Takuya tried to calm Zoe down "Hey, how about we play a game while we search!" he suggested

"Alright, fine" Zoe grumbled as she continued trudging through the thick grass.

"Okay, so I say a word and you say the first thing that comes to mind!" Takuya said "Okay, uhh…forest!"

"Big" Zoe said bored as she peered through yet another tall plant in hope the others were there.

"House"

"Where I want to be!" Zoe sighed

"J.P" Takuya smiled

Zoe laughed "Chocoholic!" This game started to cheer her up a bit

"Kouichi and Koji"

"Pie man lovers!" Zoe giggled

"Me" Takuya said

Zoe turned to him "Bonehead" she smirked

"I'm offended!" he said in faux shock

Zoe laughed "Good!"

...

Zoe looked towards the sun and noticed it was at a very low end in the sky "Well, I guess it's time to head back" she said and turned around. Takuya did the same and now he led the way back.

"Well I guess tomorrow we are searching the west part right?"Takuya asked

"Yup, hopefully they'll be there" Zoe sighed "I really hope they will be"

They continued their hiking passed the tall grass back to the camp area. Zoe started a fire and Takuya gathered some wood to keep it going. When the fire was going, the two of them sat on the two logs they placed for a bench whenever they ate/relaxed there.

As they were staring at the fire Zoe started to look a bit worried

Takuya noticed this "What's wrong?" he asked

Zoe turned to him "What if a bear or some wild animal comes and attacks during the night? They could take all our food and supplies that we need"

Takuya thought about it for a second and he began to look concerned as well "Well, if you want we could take turns having a night shift to stand guard. I'll guard tonight." He said

Zoe nodded and smiled "Alright, thanks Takuya"

He was about to respond when they both heard a rumbling noise. "What was that?" Zoe said scared.

"My stomach! It's time to eat!" He laughed as he rubbed his stomach

"Wow" Zoe laughed "I'll get the food" she said and went inside the tent to get the food bag.

They spent thirty minutes eating their food that was packed. By the time they were finished the sun already set, ending their second day of camping. Zoe went inside the tent while Takuya was still outside, keeping guard and staring at the fire. Zoe opened to tent slightly "Takuya?" she asked as she peered through the tent's flaps.

"Yeah?" He said, turning his head to her

"Aren't you cold?" Zoe said concerned

"I'm fine, don't worry!" Takuya laughed lightly and turned back his head

Zoe went inside the tent and came back out with a warm blanket and put it over Takuya's shoulders "Just in case…" she smiled weakly and walked back into the tent

Takuya smiled "Thanks!" he called out

"You're welcome"

**END OF DAY 2**

**A/N: Stay tuned for Chapter 4!**

**~Ambiekinz =]**


	4. Bathroom

**A/N: Hey peoples! I'm back from my vacation! Sorry I haven't been updating in what I feel is like FOREVER!!! Anyways, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**CHAPTER 4**

It was morning and Zoe slowly awakened from a noise she heard outside. She immediately stood up and began to walk put of her tent. "What the heck is that noise?" she said and froze when she saw Takuya lying down on the log snoring.

"He couldn't even stay awake for one night?" she said "Hmm, I guess I should wake him up then..." Zoe smirked and ran back into the tent. She came back out with her pan and smacked him upside the head with all her might. "Rise and shine sleepy head!"

"AHHHH!" Takuya screamed and landed face first into the dirt "THAT WAS NOT FUNNY ZOE!"

Zoe couldn't help but laugh "Well, it was your fault for sleeping when you should've kept guard!"

Takuya stood up and wiped the dirt off his face "I was just taking a power nap…"

Zoe smirked "Suurrree" she said sarcastically "Well, whatever. Today we need to continue searching for the others" she said and began to get her backpack ready

"Can't we take a rest from searching?" Takuya asked

Zoe turned to him "Are you still tired from the search yesterday?"

"Yeah, we hiked for 2 hours! Up and down hills and frankly that took a huge toll on my feet!" Takuya complained

"Well…" Zoe sighed "I suppose we could rest today since it took so long to search that area… We could just search every other day so that we don't waste too much energy. And on the days we don't search we'll just rest up and get more supplies that we will need for survival."

Takuya nodded "Good idea"

Zoe smiled "Alright, so today I guess we should start finding food and fire wood. We also will need to make a bathroom"

Zoe began to head into the woods "I'll take care of finding some food and water while you make the bathroom. I'll see you in about thirty minutes!"

Takuya realized what Zoe just planned for him "Wait! Zoe! I don't want to make the bathroom!!!"

It was too late though, Zoe already escaped. Takuya sighed and began to search for some stuff nearby to make a bathroom.

"Hmmm…What do you use to make a bathroom?" Takuya asked himself "Maybe a hole in the ground? Yeah, good idea" He said and began to scoop dirt out of the ground to form a small hole.

Takuya smiled to himself "There we go! The dirt will soak up our…uhh liquids! That wasn't hard at all!" he grinned. "Wait…what if we...?" he said as he realized humans don't just pee "AWWW SHOOT!!!"

Takuya angrily kicked the dirt back into the hole and had to begin from scratch all over again.

"Hmmm" He said to himself.

Takuya then grabbed a rock and began hitting a tree "Hey, this is kind of fun!" he grinned and began hitting the tree even more. "WEE!" (weird...)

**TEN MINUTES LATER**

Takuya was STILL hitting the tree with a rock until a hive of bees fell out. "AHHHHHHHHH!" He yelled and ran off as the bees continued chasing him.

**TWO MINUTES LATER**

Takuya was luckily able to run passed the bees and not get stung. He was back at camp now with no bathroom made still. "Shoot, I just wasted like 20 minutes and Zoe's coming back in 10!!!" he said and began to think of a plan to make some sort of bathroom.

_Maybe if I get a bucket and place water in it…Maybe that could act as the toilet! And then when we are done using the bathroom we could go to the river and dump it out!_ He thought happily and ran back to camp to get a bucket.

Takuya found a small cylindrical container in the tent and began to decorate it with leaves so that it looked like he invented it or something. He placed leaved all over the plastic to cover it up and got some wood to place as the seat. "Perfect! It looks like I made it myself!" he said happily "Now, all I have to do is wait for Zoe to come back with the water!"

A few minutes later Zoe arrived with some fish and water in separate buckets. She also had some berries and leaves in a container. "Hey Takuya!" she smiled "How was bathroom duty?"

Takuya smiled weakly "Oh, it was totally easy!" he grinned as he rubbed the back of his neck

Zoe laughed "Well, then where is it?"

Takuya went and grabbed the 'toilet' to show Zoe. "All we have to do is add water and dump it out every time we go!" he smiled "Best thing is, I made it ALL MYSELF!" he bragged

Zoe grabbed the container "Wow, well at least you didn't get side tracked while making this! Right?" she turned to him

"Me side tracked? Naah!" Takuya laughed nervously

"Well we better start cooking some lunch, I'm starving!" Zoe smiled and went to start cooking "Oh Takuya, can you go put the bathroom thing on the edge of the campsite?"

Takuya grabbed the container "Sure" He said and walked off to the edge of the campsite and placed the bathroom there. The campsite was at the edge of a small hill near the river and when Takuya placed the container there it immediately slid down the hill and dumped right into the river.

"AWW COME ON!" Takuya yelled angrily and chased the container all the way down the hill. He jumped right into the water and searched around for the container.

A few moments later Takuya noticed the container drifting slowing along the right part of the river and he lunged to grab it. The container was now at his grasp and Takuya slowly made his way out of the small river and onto land. "Aww, now I'm wet!" He said angrily and climbed back up the hill. He kept grumbling until he made it back to where Zoe was at the campsite.

Zoe was about finished cooking the fish. She heard Takuya and turned around to see him drenched from head to toe with water. "What happened?" she asked shocked

Takuya slowly walked to the log and sat down "The container fell into the river and I went in to grab it" he mumbled

Zoe laughed "Takuya I have a net, you could have used that to get the container instead of diving in head first!"

Takuya was shocked. He felt very stupid that he didn't even think about the net. "UGH!!!" He syelled angrily and went off to who knows where to go dry his clothes.

Zoe just smiled and went to find some towels in the tent.

….

After Takuya dried off his clothes, the two of them ate lunch. The two really had nothing else to do for the rest of the day.

They basically spent the day finding little thing to keep them busy. It was now night time and Takuya and Zoe were just sitting across from each other on the logs staring at the fire. Takuya began staring at Zoe for a while until she actually noticed what he was doing.

"What is it?" She asked

"Huh? Oh nothing…" Takuya blushed and stared back at the fire

Zoe noticed and blushed as well. She stared back at the fire and sighed "Tommy, J.P, Kouichi, and Koji could be anywhere in this forest…"

"Yeah" Takuya agreed "But those guys are strong. I bet they know some things about survival!" he laughed weakly

Zoe stared at Takuya. He always looked on the positive side of things and believed in others, it was something she always admired.

Zoe realized she was staring at Takuya and began shaking her head

_Me and Takuya? That's impossible…right?_

**END OF DAY 3**

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Stay tuned for chapter 5! And remember, REVIEW!!!**

**~Ambiekinz =]**


	5. How Are The Others?

**A/N: Hey everyone! This chapter is basically a short one, and it's describing what J.P, Tommy, Kouichi, and Koji are doing.  
Next chapter it will be back to Takuya and Zoe, so don't worry kiddos! On with the my awesome-tastic story! ^_^  
WARNING: No Takumi involved what so ever in this chapter.**

**I also said I wouldn't update this in a while, but I just couldn't resist putting it up! (=^ ^=)**

* * *

**Chapter 5: How Are The Others?**

**AT THE CABIN**

_While Zoe and Takuya were off to fend for themselves in the wilderness the others were at a luxury cabin relaxing and having fun. Boy, doesn't that seem fair? Well, you're probably wondering what they are doing so why don't we find out!_

Kouichi was busy playing Dance Party EXTREME trying to beat Tommy's high score.  
"Party over here! Woot! Woot! Party over here! OHH YEAAH!" Kouichi screamed as the screen showed his score rising at an incredible speed. "PSSH, AND TOMMY SAID I COULDN'T BEAT HIS HIGH SCORE!!! WHOO!". A few moments later Tommy happened to walk into the room and noticed Kouichi dancing like a lunatic on the machine. "Wow" he sighed "When you first meet Kouichi he's all soft spoken and sweet, and then when you get to know him you realize he's a crazy nut job…" Tommy then walked over without Kouichi noticing and pulled the plug off the game, while Kouichi was only one point away from beating his high score.

Kouichi then just literally stood there frozen in awe. "M-my high score" he mumbled "It's all gone…" Tommy walked out from behind the machine and just grinned at Kouichi "Told ya you couldn't beat my high score!" he laughed and ran away. Kouichi fumed with anger "TOOOMMMMMYYYY YOU ARE DEAD MEAAAATTTT!!!!!" he yelled and chased right after him

_Well, isn't that nice? You can see that Tommy and Kouichi are just having a splendid time, eh? Anyways, why don't we check up on our good friend Koji!  
_

Koji for some weird reason was getting a makeover from the maid at the cabin's spa center. The maid made his hair all spiky and Koji's face was now pale and had black circles around his eyes that slid down to his upper cheekbones. He had facial piercings, and a spiky collar…Truly crazy.

"Mr. Minamoto?" The maid asked."Yeah?" "I'm just wondering…Why do you want to look like this?" she asked. Koji turned to her and smirked "Well one, I want to freak out my friends. And two, when Kouichi is asleep I'm gonna sneak up on him and surprise him with my face!" he laughed "I see…" The maid smiled "Well then, I'll make sure it looks extra scary for you Mr. Minamoto"

_Let's see what's going on so far. Kouichi is pissed at Tommy for ruining his high score and now chasing him all over the cabin, and Koji is making himself look like some emo goth freak. O_O; Not what usual people would do in a cabin... Now, why don't we check on our good ol' buddy J.P! =D_

J.P was lying down in a pool of marshmallows living his life's dream (lol). He had a chocolate fountain right next to him and would take marshmallows and dip them there to eat. Kind of gross if you think about it…I mean, J.P is eating marshmallows that touched him, his arm pits, his butt, his..yeahhh. Eww.

"This is life!" he exclaimed happily as he popped yet another chocolate dipped marshmallow into his mouth. "We need to go camping more often, mhmm"A few moments later Tommy zoomed right passed him. "KOUICHI PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" he cried. Kouichi swooped passed J.P a second later in pursuit of Tommy "NO CHANCE! YOU RUINED MY HIGH SCORE IN DANCE PARTY EXTREME!!!" he yelled and began running faster after Tommy.

Tommy then jumped on the skate board that was near him and began to lose Kouichi "SOMEONE CALL THE COPS, HE'S GONNA KILL ME!!!". Just then Koji walked out of the spa that was near the others and everyone immediately stopped what they were doing. "HEY GUYS!" Koji smiled, revealing the fake fangs he put into his teeth.

"VAMPIRE!!!" Tommy yelled and skated away "AHHH!". Kouichi peed his pants in shock "AWWW MAN, THESE WERE MY GOOD PANTS!" he yelled and ran off (Wow, not even an 'AHHH I'M SO SCARED!!!' from him?)J.P started to grab as many marshmallows he could and ran off "NO CREEPY VAMPIRE THAT MAKES BOYS PEE THEIR PANTS ARE GONNA STEAL MY MARSHMALLOWS!!!" he yelled. Koji just stood there "Wow, I should have done this a long time ago!" he smiled.

_Well, as you can see everyone in this cabin is pretty much insane besides the maid. Yay!_

* * *

**FIN (Of this chapter that is!)**

**A/N: Hope you guys liked this short chapter! I promise the next one will be about Takuya and Zoe again, so stay tuned!**

**I HOPE YOU ALL REMEMBER TO REVIEW! THANKS! ^_^**

**You _will_ review, right? Right?  
What! You're not going to?  
Pfft, well _someone_ is being a big jerk!  
Yes, yes I mean YOU!  
Oh yeah? Well you're a bigger one!  
What?  
You think I'm a nut job? Hey! Why are dialing on your phone?  
W-What's that noise? Oh no...you called the police!?!?  
Come on now, we can comprimise right?  
No? Why I outta slap your face silly for that!  
Oh yeah? Well, I will track you down and rip you into little piec-Oh why hello mister police officer man sir...  
I was just telling the readers to-Wait! N-No! Please don't arrest me!  
Giving homicidal threats? Calling them cruel names? Psshh, I never did that!  
...Okay I admit to those, but they called me that _first_!  
W-What are these handcuffs for? Oh yeah? Well your a (content removed due to language)!!!!  
You (censored)!!! You go (censored) in a (censored), cause that pig is gonna (censored) you (censored) (censored) well!  
YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE, NEVEEERRR!  
(Further content removed due to the author verbally harassing the officers using severely coarse language)  
(Even more content removed due to Author trying to hit police officers with sasage links and a breadstick)  
**

**_I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THAT AND I HOPE YOU REVIEW! =)_**

**P.S I don't sware**

**~Ambiekinz =]**


	6. The Large Tree And The Squirrel

**A/N: Hey peoples! I decided to update this a little earlier than planned! Other than today, all Camping chapters will be updated on Friday (or Saturday if I'm lazy =P) **

**^_^ ON WITH THE STORY! ^_^**

**CHAPTER 6**

…Last night was Zoe's night to stand guard, so Takuya was able to peacefully sleep while Zoe was being very paranoid and practically jumped every time she heard something. Well, at least the two won't deal with waking up to find each other snuggling again…

It was morning and Zoe was very tired, so she went down to the lake to wash her face off so she can wake up again. While she was down at the lake, Takuya happened to have woken up and noticed Zoe missing.

Takuya checked the everywhere around the campsite for Zoe calling out her name. "Zoe! This isn't funny! Go and hit my head already with that stupid pan of yours and get it over with!" he joked. There was no response and Takuya began to get worried. "Zoe! Zoe!" Takuya thought of the possibilities of what could've happened to Zoe, and then he realized he heard splashes coming from the river.

_Zoe must have been kidnapped! And her kidnapper must be throwing her in the river! _Takuya thought quickly and grabbed Zoe's pan. He rushed down to the stream and snuck up behind a tree near the perpetrator.

Zoe finally finished washing her face and decided to head back to the campsite before Takuya would wake up. When she turned around…  
Takuya swung the pan with all his might into Zoe's face "TAKE THAT FOR DUMPING ZOE IN THE WATER!"

She fell to the ground with a loud thud and when Takuya came out of the tree he noticed Zoe lying there. He finally realized that Zoe was perfectly fine, well until he smacked her in the face with a pan of course. Takuya began shaking her, trying to get her to wake up. "Zoe…Zoe.." he called.

Zoe finally came to her senses and woke up. She noticed Takuya was holding her by the shoulders and blushed at how close they were together. He also noticed this and let go, letting Zoe fall to the ground.  
"Oww! Takuya you imbecile!" Zoe yelled and rubbed her head "…And why the _heck _did you hit me with _my _frying pan???"

Takuya started backing away "Uhh, well I thought you were being kidnapped. And I only hit you in the face to protect you!...Wait, that didn't sound right!"

Zoe grabbed her frying pan from the ground "Takuya, why I outta-"she threatened. But before she could finish Takuya ran for his dear life. "Oh dear lord!" he screamed "Ahhhh!" Zoe continued chasing him all the way back to the campsite, but before she actually reached there she took a turn so she would end up at another area of the camp.

As Takuya made it to camp he looked behind him and saw Zoe wasn't there. "Well, I guess I outran her!" he said triumphantly and as he turned he was face to face with her pan. As Zoe released the pan from Takuya's face, he looked like he was about to faint "G-Good golly miss molly how'd you get there…?"And with that, he fell to the ground. Zoe looked down at him and smiled "That's for hitting me in the face, Kanbara" she turned and went inside the tent to get an hour or so of sleep before Takuya would end up ruining it for her.

**One Hour Later**

Zoe was already awake and was getting her backpack ready to go searching while Takuya was rubbing his rather throbbing head. "Gee Zoe, can't you be a girl and just _not _hit people?" he complained. Zoe walked up to him and smacked his head with her hand "Don't be so sexist, you jerk!" she snapped.

Takuya sighed and began rubbing his even more throbbing head "Fine how about 'Sheesh Zoe, why don't you hit _on _me instead of hitt_ing _me?" he smirked. That of course, got another smack on the head.

Zoe slung her backpack over her shoulder and called over Takuya "Come on! We have some searching to do!" The brunette immediately sprinted over to her, afraid of getting another wack on the head.

The two now searched the west area of the forest, hoping to find the others. They have been searching for two hours and began getting very tired. Zoe started to wobble a bit due to her lack of sleep.

"Zoe, are you alright?" Takuya asked. Zoe turned to him and gave a weak smile "Of course I a- "before she could finish she collapsed, with Takuya picking her up before she hit the ground. "Zoe, wake up Zoe…" Takuya said. He then thought of Sleeping Beauty…

_The dude kissed her and she woke up… _Takuya thought, he stared at Zoe _Do I really want to kiss her? I mean, Zoe's cute and all…and I really like her but she would rip into shreds if I kissed her! But, I can't carry Zoe back. She's heavvvyyy! _Takuya then grabbed Zoe and began to lean in to kiss her. Before he got there Zoe woke up and grabbed Takuya's lips "You try that on me, and you're dead meat!" she growled. Takuya immediately jerked his head away from Zoe and dropped her on the ground. "Takuya!!!"

"I know what you're thinking Zoe! And I didn't try to kiss you...I was only trying to practice my lip excercises while I was holding you. Hehe..." he lied horribly. Zoe didn't buy it one bit and smacked him with her frying pan. Takuya winced from the pain that dumb pan gave his face "How about we change things up a little. When I make you angry, you kiss me? I like that better!" he smiled.

**BAM! WACK!**

"I get it, I'll shut up now.." Takuya sighed and rubbed his head in even more pain.  
Zoe laughed "For once, you actually chose a smart decision, Takuya!"

They then continued through their search in the forest for three hours before they stopped and looked up. There before them was one of the largest trees in the whole forest.  
"Maybe if we climb up this tree..." Zoe thought aloud "...we could be able to find where the others are!"

Takuya shuddered in fear "How can we climb _that_?" he asked

Zoe then realized how high up it is "You're right...Maybe we can come back tomorrow and bring some climbing gear" Takuya turned his head to her in confusion "You brought climbing gear?"  
The blonde shrugged "I wanted to be prepared, sheesh" She then turned to continue walking when she saw a cute squirrel. "Aww..What an adorable squirrel!" she chimed.

Takuya looked at the squirrel and licked his lips "Mmmm...Squirrel stew!" He jumped to grab the squirrel, but the creature was too quick and dodged him. "Dang it!" he cursed.

Zoe glared at Takuya "You aren't supposed to attack animals like that!" she scolded. The squirrel then ran back towards Takuya and bit him in the nuts (Get it? Squirrels eat nuts...haha bad pun _TOTALLY _intended =D) Takuya jumped and started crying in pain "GET THIS THING OFF ME!!! AHHH MY-" He then noticed Zoe was there "M-MY OH MY HOW PAINFUL!!!" he cried. Zoe just stood there in shock, while Takuya's man hood was being chomped on by a squirrel. "AHHHHHH!!!!!!" He started trying to pull the thing off but of course, the squirrel bit even harder "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Takuya's scream echoed through the entire forest.

**TEN MINUTES LATER**

"Takuya are you sure you want to keep the squirrel as a pet?" Zoe asked as they were walking in the forest still. Takuya turned to her and frowned "Do I have a choice?" he said and motioned towards the squirrel still biting at his...uhh, area. Zoe just laughed and they continued walking through the forest in search of their friends. "Do you think the others are alright?" Zoe said and turned to Takuya. Takuya smiled "Of course! If they were able to survive in the digital world, then I'm sure they're able to survive in some forest" Zoe frowned and turned away "Yeah, but here we aren't the ten legendary warriors. Here, we're just kids..." she sighed.

"True...But I have a feeling they are okay" Takuya said. He then looked down at the squirrel "Do you mind? You're kind of ruining the moment!" he glared. The squirrel just bit harder into Takuya's...yeah.  
"HOLY GRAVY AND BISCUITS!!!! HIS SQUIRREL IS KILLING MEEE!!" he yelled. Zoe turned to him and sighed "Takuya lie down" He looked at her confused "Huh?" "Oh just lie down already!" Takuya then quickly plopped down onto the ground. Zoe then grabbed the squirrel and slowly tugged at it "YOU KNOW THIS HURTS!!!" He wailed. "Yeah? Well get over it!" Zoe laughed and tugged the squirrel even harder on purpose. "NOT COOL ZOE!" Takuya screamed. Zoe then stopped torturing Takuya and grabbed a peanut from her pocket "Hey squirrely squirrely, I have a peanut for you..." she sang and dangled the peanut in front of the squirrel and threw it as far away as she could. The squirrel couldn't resist and chased after the peanut, letting go of Takuya. A huge feeling of relief came to the brunette "Much better" he smiled.

Zoe then helped Takuya up and the two made their way back to camp. Making sure to remember where the tree was so they can climb it tomorrow. Yes, they know tomorrow was supposed to be a resting day but finding their friends was more important to them than sleep. It took them around three hours to retrace their steps back to their campsite and they were totally bushed right now. The sun began to set in the sky, and Takuya was obviously starving.

Zoe cooked fish and the two just ate quitely to themselves...that is, until Takuya decided to break the ice. And what's a better way to break the ice than with...

"Knock knock?" ...Yes, Knock knock jokes

Zoe looked at him in disbelief that he would actually say such an immature joke...But she went along with it "Who's there?"

"Ahcchh"

"Acchh who?"

"Bless you!"

"Wow..Nice joke Takuya" Zoe laughed sarcastically.

The two continued joking around until they finished eating. Zoe cleaned up the mess, while Takuya stood around gaurding the place for the night. She went into the tent and peeked out to get one last look at Takuya. She smiled and went back into the tent to sleep.

**END OF DAY 4  
**

* * *

  
**A/N: Soo, how did you all like it? Huh, huh? I bet you did!**

NOTICE: From now on I plan on updating everything on Friday! Other than today because I REALLY wanted you all to see this chapter! ^_^

Hope you all remember to review! ^_^

I want to thank all of the people that have reviewed so far in this story: Chuckis, duckie lover 151, 61wisampa, heartbreaker19, don'tchaknowme4life, Rei Ishiya, Sherin, anime soso, natcat 5, OoOo takumi oOoO, blackandblood, Takumi4life, DeepWolff (Hey, I spelled your name right this time! Booyah! =D), KunoichiFox, Digimon hero II, Julz, dbzgtfan2004, Kaito Lune, Not Kouichi- tcanimorph, and cutiepie

~Ambiekinz =]


	7. Climbing Up The Tree And A Kiss

**A/N: Hey everyone! Nothing much to say here but...**

^_^ ON WITH THE STORY! ^_^

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 7**

As usual, Zoe woke up to find Takuya sleeping on the log outside the tent. The fire was out and Takuya was busy snoring up a storm as Zoe looked around. She then walked over to Takuya and nudged him. "Wake up sleepy head" she smirked. Takuya didn't wake up but started to mumble something in his sleep "mhhh..." "I love you too Zoe..."

Those words made Zoe freeze. _Did he say...No way! He probably pulling some prank on me _she thought. She fumed with anger and shoved Takuya off the log "Takuya! Wake up!" she yelled harshly.

Takuya jumped awake at that and fell face first into the dirt. He scrambled to his feet in a daze and began freaking out "I LOVE YOU!!!" he screamed.

_TAKUYA'S DREAM_

_Takuya was on the beach with Zoe watching the sunset. Zoe turned to him and kissed him on the cheek "Takuya, this is the best date I ever had in my life" she smiled leaned her head onto his shoulder "I love you..." she whispered. Takuya blushed and put his arm around her shoulder "I love you too Zoe..." The both leaned into a kiss that lasted for what seemed an eternity until Zoe ended it._

_She hugged Takuya "If only we could really be together Takuya..." she sighed "...If only this wasn't a dream..." Zoe then began to fade away from Takuya's grasp. "Zoe no! Don't leave!" he cried "I-"_

_END OF DREAM SEQUENCE_

_"I LOVE YOU!" he cried (he's awake now)_

"What?" Zoe blushed. Takuya then realized what was going on and flushed in embarassmant "Haha, I was umm saying I love you to...MY DOG...Because...He's a dog...What's not to love? Hehe" he lied while rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. Zoe bought it (for now) and shrugged. "Whatever, just hurry up and get your backpack on. We're leaving as soon as possible to climb up that tree" Zoe then turned to go back inside the tent

_My dog? I'm the biggest idiot in the wolrd! No wait...That's Koji, nevermind! _(lol) Takuya quickly stopped thinking (lol, sorry I mean..thinking _to himself_) and noticed Zoe come out of the tent. The two of them hiked all the way back to the tree which took quite a while. Of course, the awkward silences due to Takuya's little dream caused a bit of tension between the two. During the trip Takuya thought of a great way to break the ice. Of course with...

"Knock knock" Again, the classic lame knock knock joke...

Zoe looked at him and laughed "Who's there?"

"Orange"

"Orange who?"

"Orange you glad I didn't say banana?"

"...Takuya, you never said banana!"

"...Whoops"

Smooth Takuya, real smooth. Luckily, it did break the tension a bit and they actually had some interesting conversations.

"Hey Zoe?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm hungry"

"Yeah, sucks for you"

Okay maybe that wasn't quite interesting but what about the OTHER conversations along the way?

"Zoe?"

"What"

"You're stupid"

"If I'm stupid then that makes you a retard"

"Well if I'm a retrard then-"

"Haha, you called yourself a retard!"

Nevermind. They didn't have that nice of conversations along the way. _Anyways_, after a long and grueling hike to the tree they finally made it. The two of them stared in awe at how tall the tree was. It was towering them to what seemed like 100 feet. Just thinking about climbing all the way up sent shivers down their spines.

Zoe shook a little at the site of the tree "Well...I guess this is the tree"

"Noooo, really?" Takuya rolled his eyes sarcastically "I thought it was a rock named Charles!"

"...Takuya, do us all a favor and shut up" Zoe glared

"Well what about Charles the rock?"

"He can shut up too"

"Now Charles the rock has hurt feelings..."

"Charles the rock isn't real!"

Takuya looked at Zoe with the -_- look and poked her "How do you know?" he asked

Zoe sighed "Okay Takuya enough of your stupidity. We have to climb this tree. I brought climbing gear for both of us" she said and tossed him his gear.

Takuya quickly put on all the climbing gear and was ready to go. He turned to her and asked "Hey Zoe, how the heck did you know we would need climbing gear?" She turned to him and shrugged "Ehh, girls intuition!" she winked. Takuya rolled his eyes "Girls intuition my butt..."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?!?"

"...Nothing"

ANYWAYS, the two finished putting their gear on and now had to decide...Who goes first?

Takuya rubbed the back of his neck "Well...Ladies first!" he smiled. He looked at Zoe and noticed she was either red with anger, or red from blushing. "Sicko!" She yelled and slapped him. Yup, it was red from anger...

Takuya rubbed his cheek "What the heck? What was that for?" Zoe then motioned him and showed she was wearing a SKIRT. His eyed widened and realized what she meant "I uhh...That wasn't! I didn't! No!" He managed to babble out. (haha, this is kinda like with her and J.P with that one episode...called...Ehh, episode something ^_^;)

Zoe smirked "Whatever. But, think about something like that again and I'LL SMACK THE LIVING DAYLIGHTS OUT OF YOU!" she yelled. Takuya cringed and rushed up the tree before Zoe said anything else. She just smiled and followed right behind.

And so, Takuya went first. If Zoe went first, well...Takuya be having a party in his pants...And seconds later he would be unconcious...Things worked out for the best, eh? =)

...

After fifteen minutes of grueling climbing the two decided to stop about mid way of the tree. They didn't need to climb anymore because they could see the entire forest already. The two of them were perched on what seemed like a rather strong branch as they scanned the area.

"I wonder where they are..." Zoe sighed and looked around.

Moments later Takuya found something "Look over there on that hill" he pointed out "There's something there that looks like a cabin!"

Zoe looked over and noticed the large cabin on top of that hill "Yeah, maybe someone's there. We can ask them if they saw the others!" Zoe grinned. "...Well, I guess we better get down and head towards there" Zoe smiled. She then tried to grab hold of another branch to help balance herself when climbing down. It cracked a little bit and before she knew it, Zoe was dangling 50 feet above the ground with just one hand supporting her.

"Ahhhhh!" Zoe yelled "Takuya help meee!" Takuya grabbed onto her hand. "Don't worry I got ya!" he yelled. He tried to pull her up, but lost balance and the two went plummeting to the ground. Takuya landed on top of Zoe, but luckily the grass was able to cushion the fall for the two.

They lied there dazed for a bit until they realized the position they were in. Takuya and Zoe's lips were practically crushed together from that fall.

Zoe's eyes bulged and her cheeks grew red. As did Takuya's. They rolled of each other as fast as they could, not looking each other in the eyes. Zoe dusted off dirt on her clothes and turned away from Takuya hiding her blush "Uhh...That was...Weird" she said. Takuya touched his lips. Him and Zoe kissed..."Wow" he managed to say "...How about...We forget this happened and move on to the cabin, huh?" he asked, so that Zoe didn't think he enjoyed one second of that 'kiss' and smack the living daylights out of him. She nodded and the two began walking towards the hill.

The two walked in silence for a while until they were half way there. That was when Takuya decided to break the ice. As usual...

"knock knock" Yeah, corny knock knock jokes...yet again...ugh -_-

"Who's there?"

"Nobody"

"Okay, bye" Zoe giggled

"...You ruined the joke!" Takuya sighed

Zoe just laughed as they continued walking.

_30 MINTUES LATER_

"I'm bored. Walking in a forest is boring" Takuya complained "Zoeeeeee entertain meeee" he whined. Zoe then picked up a squirrel and began closing in on him "How about mister squirrel entertains you?" she smirked. Takuya backed away "No, no, nooo!" he begged began running. Zoe chased after him until Takuya tripped on a rock (lol, charles!) and realized the hill was right in front of them while Takuya got up.

Zoe let the squirrel down (Takuya backed away a good distance while the squirrel roamed off) and began to run up the hill as fast as she could. "Don't worry guys, we're one step closer to finding you all"

"Wait! Zoe! Stop running so fast! Urrgghh!" Takuya yelled and followed Zoe behind.

**...TO BE CONTINUED **

* * *

**Ooh, I wonder what will happen next chapter! Will Zoe and Takuya find the others in the cabin? Or will the others have this weird plan to hide themselves...Hmm, guess you all just have to wait and see! =P**

NOTICE: My story 'Flipped!' will be updated soon. Maybe Saturday/Sunday? Same with Frontier's Funniest Moments. Deal with it, because I was too lazy to type up stuff this week! ^_^;

Also, I would like to point out that I FINALLY have an idea for new upcoming fics! I don't think I'll use 'The Dance' but I have some great ideas for fanfics. Also, I'll try my best to make sure the new fics will actually be good! Check out my profile for more information on that. And I hope when they're out you read them! (Of course I will post them when I FINISH Camping and Flipped! =D

**Hope you review! Byes!**

**~Ambiekinz =]**


	8. A Suspicious Takuya

**A/N: Hi everyone! I decided to update a little early! Hehe...**

**Takuya: Wow! I never been in the author's notes before! Cool!  
Me: Wait, how did you get in here!?!  
Takuya: (shrugs) Beats me  
Me: Okay…Whatever…Just leave now.  
Takuya: Aww….(walks away)**

**Anyways, on with the story!  
~~!!~~!!~~!!~~!!CHAPTER 8~~!!~~!!~~!!~~!!**

Zoe and Takuya made it to the top of the hill, and were searching to find where the cabin door was. Apparently, the rear part of the cabin was facing them when they reached the top.

While they were walking, they noticed the curtains were shifting a little bit near the windows facing them.

Zoe looked at the curtains strangely "I think whoever is in there knows we're here..."

"Yeah, but maybe that could be their cat. You know how cats are, they're like squirrels…Annoying and getting into people's business (lol)" Takuya sighed and remembered the squirrel incident. He shivered and continued walking.

Zoe laughed and a few moments later they finally were able to find the door. She knocked on the door, and a a few seconds later a large, old woman appeared at the door.

"Hello, young children!" the woman greeted…

**Inside the Cabin**

Kouichi was near the window and noticed figured approaching the cabin. He peeked through the curtains and realized who it was "Oh…SHOOT!" he yelled. Kouichi then ran all around the cabin gathering the others until they were all in the living room.

"This isn't good" Kouichi panicked "If Zoe and Takuya find out we ditched them, Takuya is gonna beat us up…And Zoe is gonna beat us up _even more _with her frying pan!"

"Uh oh" Tommy grimaced "Well what can we do? We can't all of a sudden find some person to _pretend _to own the cabin and shoo off Takuya and Zoe!"

Koji then thought of an idea "Wait…What if we had J.P dress up as an old lady and get Zoe and Takuya to leave!"

J.P looked at Koji as if he was crazy "Are you nuts!?! I wouldn't do that for all the chocolate in the world!"

Kouichi then pulled out a chocolate bar "How about…_one_ chocolate bar?"

"OKAY!" (Wow...Not ALL the chocolate in the wolrd, but he settles for _one_ chocolate bar -_-)

...

J.P dressed up in a dress quickly and the maid used some make up to make him look more believable. To top it all off, J.P put on a gray wig and fuzzy slippers.

Kouichi was keeping an eye on Takuya and Zoe through the curtains and the two were getting dangerously close to the door. "Koji, get J.P!" Kouichi yelled

Koji got J.P to the living room near the front door so that everyone took a good last look at him.

"Looks believable!" Kouichi smiled

"He looks like a real grandma!" Tommy laughed

"…Yeah…Grandma-ish I guess" Koji shrugged

Someone knocked on the door and J.P walked up and opened it "Hello, young children" he greeted in his old granny-like voice…  
**  
Takuya and Zoe's POV**

"Hello" Zoe smiled at the woman "I'm Zoe and I was wondering if you saw any of my friends come around here..."

"Oh…I'm sorry honey, but I haven't seen anyone except you two around these parts of the forest" The woman said "Now, uh...go away please!"

Takuya looked carefully at the woman _Man, that is one UGLY woman! She looks just like J.P back when he dressed up as an old lady for Halloween…Wait a second…Is that J.P!? _he thought.

"Oh okay" Zoe sighed and was about to turn away when Takuya interrupted

"Wait" Takuya said _I have an idea! _He thought "Are you _sure _you haven't seen anyone here?"

"Yes" the woman said "Now...Leave" she said awkwardly and turned around to close the door.

"Well, just in case you see them tell us. There are twins with both black hair….A little boy with a huge hat…and a fat guy, a really, REALLY fat guy" he smirked when he said the last part.

The old woman practically fumed with anger when she heard his last description "I'M BIG BONED IS ALL!" she said in a boy like voice then fixed it "I-Uh I mean, the boy might just be big boned!" she quickly covered up "Now uhm...Please go away!"

Takuya smirked in his head and politely smiled at the woman "Alright then…We'll leave now mam, goodbye" He said and then walked off. Zoe followed him and looked at Takuya strangely.

"Takuya, did you hear what that lady said when you called J.P fat?" Zoe wondered

"That's because that woman _is_ J.P!" Takuya said

Zoe then thought of J.P and compared him to the strange woman "Hmmm…There is a resemblance!" she realized, then she remembered last Halloween "Holy moly! That _is _J.P!"

Takuya then thought of an idea to find out for sure "Zoe" he said "We're breaking into that cabin!" he grinned

**To be continued…**

**A/N: Guess you all have to wait and see what happens in the next chapter! He he…Sorry for the short chapter! I got lazy...=D**

**Takuya: Cool! I'm in the author's notes YET again!  
Me: -_-; Congrats...  
Takuya: (squeals like little girl)Yipee!  
Me: ...Weiirddd**

**Anyways, byes! ^_^ **

~Ambiekinz =]


	9. Rubber Duck

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back from vacation, isn't that great!?!**

**Kouichi: Woah! I'm in the Author's Notes! I told you I could get in Takuya!!!  
Me: Kouichi, why the heck are you-  
Takuya: (comes in) ...Kouichi, it's **_**easy **_**getting in here!  
Me: You guys really shou-  
Koji: (comes in) Hmm…This place isn't **_**that **_**great  
Me: KOJI!?? WHAT THE HE-  
Zoe: (comes in) Wow! This place is soo cool!  
Me: WHO ELSE IS GONNA SHOW U-  
Tommy: (comes in) COOL!  
Me: -_-; Why do I even bother if I'll always get cut o-  
J.P: (comes in) Hey!?! Why is everyone here except me?  
Me: THAT'S IT! EVERYONE OUUUTT!  
Everyone: Aww…(leaves)  
Takuya: (peeps in) But I-  
Me: OUUTT!!!  
Takuya: Aww...(leaves)**

**Anyways…**

**^_^ On With the Story ^_^**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

_"We're breaking into the cabin!"_

Zoe gasped "Takuya! We could get arrested for that!"

"So?" Takuya asked "Our friends might be in there, so I'm gonna take my chances to find out"

"Ugh…Fine" Zoe sighed "But if we get arrested, I'm blaming you!" she glared

"Haha, like they're gonna believe _you_"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?!"

"…Nothing"

"I thought so" Zoe smirked and continued walking

The two snuck behind the cabin and found the back door. Zoe took out a bobby pin from her hair and began picking the lock.

"What the heck are you doing!?!" Takuya asked

Zoe rolled her eyes "You idiot, _this _is how to pick a lock!"

"That never works!"

A few seconds later, Zoe was able to unlock the door and stepped inside "What never works now?" she whispered and smirked. Takuya huffed and followed her into the home. Inside, the house it was very quiet. The two were carefully sneaking around, making sure they didn't make a noise. That is, until Takuya accidentally stepped on a rubber duck that was lying on the ground.

_Squueaakkk!_

"Aww shoot!" Takuya whispered in annoyance. He picked up the toy and examined it "Wait a second…This looks like Kouichi's rubber duck!"

Zoe looked at him "Why does Kouichi have a rubber duck?"

"He's a very comples guy" Takuya nodded

"Oh yeah...Cause ALL complex guys have rubber ducks" Zoe laughed

**Koji, Kouichi, Tommy, and J.P's POV**

"We better lay low in case Takuya and Zoe decide to come back for another look" Kouichi said to the others

"What if they try and break in? You know how stupid Takuya can be (lol)" Koji said and shook his head. Tommy turned to him and had an idea "Well, if they do try to break in we're here near the front door…So we can make a quick break for it!"

"Good idea Tommy" J.P grinned

Kouichi "Yeah, but you forgot the part where we get Takuya and Zoe together"

"Huh?" Tommy asked

"If they're together, then when one of them gets mad at us…The other will try to calm them down. Meaning, less pain!!" Kouichi said in excitement

Tommy cocked his head to the side "But…Isn't that selfish?"

"Do _you _want to feel the wrath of Zoe's pan or Takuya's pyromaniac-ish ways when they get angry?" (lol)

"Never mind…" Tommy cringed

"And my plan for them to be together is…" Kouichi said proudly "…DO NOTHING AT ALL!" Everyone just fell down anime style at Kouichi's stupid plan.

Koji rolled his eyes "You really _are _an idiot!"

"Just wait Koji! Because when we do nothing, Takuya would be forced to make his move WITH NO HELP AT ALL!" Kouichi stated proudly.

"...That means we aren't even trying!" Koji yelled in annoyance

"EXACTLY!!!"

Everyone just sweat dropped and started walking away from Kouichi until they heard a squeaking sound in the back end of the cabin followed by someone muttering.

Everyone froze…

"W-What was that!?!" Tommy whispered frantically

J.P covered his mouth "Shhh…That must be Takuya and Zoe. We better leave while we have the time" he instructed.

On their way out Kouichi realized something "Wait guys, I have to go get my rubber duck! I'll be right back" Kouichi told the others and ran back into the house.

"It's just a duck!" Koji yelled back at his twin

"Yeah, we'll get it later!" J.P yelled

"...WHY THE HECK DO YOU HAVE A RUBBER DUCK!?!?" Tommy shouted

The others just turned and began walking away knowing Kouichi wouldn't take too long…

**Takuya and Zoe's POV**

Takuya put the duck in his pocket and the two continued on until they heard someone's muffled scream "Woah! What was that!?" Zoe screeched and clung onto Takuya. He blushed beet red and grinned happily. (Haha, Takuya's in his happy place right now :D)

Zoe looked at him and realized what she was doing. "Ahh! Get away from me you freak!" she yelled and shoved him away from her. She crossed her arms and continued ahead of him. Takuya snapped back into reality and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment "Oh, sorry Zoe…" he mumbled.

"...Just keep your hands away from me!" Zoe turned her head to hide her blush and kept walking

"What!? You hugged ME first!" Takuya said angrily

Zoe turned to him "Oh please, like you didn't like one second of it!

"...I didn't!"  
"You did!"  
"I didn't!"  
"YOU DID!"  
"I DIDN'T!!!"  
"…YOU. SO. DID!!!"

The two slowly inched towards each other in anger until they was barely any space between them. They blushed and leaned in, but heard someone's footsteps coming closer to them.

Zoe pulled back, making Takuya fall face first into the ground. He sat back up and rubbed his head "Oww…"

The footsteps got faster and faster as the person turned the corner. When the person saw Takuya and Zoe he screamed and fell to the ground giving sight of their face.

Takuya and Zoe looked at the boy and realized who he was…

"KOUICHI!?!"

**...To Be Continued **

* * *

****

A/N: If you want to see what happens next…Stay Tuned! ^_^

Remember to R&R! Peace =)

~Ambiekinz =]


	10. Kouichi

**Chapter 10******

Hey everyone, I wanted to upload this new chapter yesterday but for some reason there was some glitch in the login…Has anyone experienced that too!? Because Fanfiction really should tell us if there's a problem with the login.

On With The Story!  
BREAK LINE  
_"KOUICHI!?!"_

Kouichi looked at them in shock and tried to run away, too bad Takuya was too quick for him and grabbed him by the collar. But since Kouichi is Kouichi, he kept on running frantically even if he was just wasting energy by running in place. Kouichi…You idiot -_-;

"Hold on there, buddy" Takuya said and pulled Kouichi so he would stop trying to get away "Why are you here!? And why did you bring your dang rubber duck?"

Kouichi's eyes beamed with joy and gasped "You found Sir Squeakz-a lot?"

"Kouichi!" Zoe yelled and hit him upside the head "Where are the others??"She asked impatiently and folded her arms

"Uhm…Err…Well…" Kouichi babbled

"You don't want to tell us?" Takuya said innocently "Zoe, get your pan" he smirked

Zoe grabbed her pan and placed it just a few inches from Kouichi's face (Haha, Zoe brings her pan _everywhere_) "Now Kouichi…You better tell us everything, or else your face will get _really _hurt" she warned

"Alright! Alright! We ditched you guys when we had to go…Uhm 'pee' and then we snuck off into this cabin since it's me and Koji's. We've been staying here the entire time and when we realized you were on our trail we panicked. So J.P dressed up as some old lady to shoo you two off, and then we were on our way to leave when Koji realized you two might have wanted to come back because of Takuya's weird idiotic ways and I forgot my rubber duck. I ran back here to get it…And well…I found you guys…Yay?" He smiled weakly

"I knew Koji thought of me as an idiot!" Takuya realized "…And all this time, I suspected he only thought of me as stupid!"

Zoe wacked him with the pan "You_ are_ an idiot, Takuya!" she yelled "The point of this was that Kouichi and the others ditched us!"

Takuya looked at Kouichi and smirked "You know we're going to get our revenge…"

"…Just on the others" Zoe smiled

Kouichi looked at them shocked "S-So you aren't going to hurt me?"

"Well…" Takuya smiled and nudged Zoe. She then smacked Kouichi once with the pan "That's for ditching us" she smiled

"O-Okay I deserved that" Kouichi said in a daze. Zoe then grabbed her pan and hit him again "This is for…Well…Being Kouichi" Zoe shrugged. Takuya tried to hold in a laugh while Kouichi was rubbing his head in pain.

"Alright, alright…I guess I deserved that too"

"Well, we better find the others now, but just in case" Takuya said and grabbed some handcuffs he found on a desk (J.P's 'magic' handcuffs…He lost the key though -_-;) and hand cuffed Kouichi to him "We can't risk you trying to run away, now can we?" he laughed. Takuya also grabbed a bat and lighted it on fire "NOW LET'S GET THOSE DITCHERS!!" he shouted maniacally and waved the bat all over the place.

Zoe just sweat dropped and turned to walk, and accidentally hit Takuya in the face

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR!?"

"Well…That was an accident" she smiled sheepishly

"It better be!"

They continued walking to the front door to find the others and noticed they left already.

Kouichi sighed "Can't believe they couldn't even wait for me!"

Takuya waved the bat frantically again "Well they're gonna pay for ditching us…TWICE!" he yelled

"Would you keep your bat away from me, I feel like I'm about to be fried" Kouichi growled

"Whoops!" Takuya laughed and moved the bat to his other arm.

Zoe grabbed her pan and the three of them went off into the woods to find the others…

**…To Be Continued  
BREAK LINE**

Haha, I'm making really short chapters...Sorry peoples!

The others will face Takuya and Zoe's wrath….Muahahahaa! Haha, stay tuned to see what happens next  
Remember to R&R!

Peace :)  
Ambiekinz 


	11. Lost

**Takuya: "I'm in the author's notes!"  
Zoe: "It doesn't take a genius to get into the author's notes, Takuya"  
Takuya: "Are you calling me stupid?"  
Zoe: (rolls eyes) "DUH"  
Takuya: "Oh...Well...Okay..."  
Zoe: "Alright then." (walks away)  
Takuya: "Uhm...Okay?" (walks away)**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

The three of them were walking around for what seemed like hours, they still couldn't find the others. While they were walking, Zoe began thinking about what happened between her and Takuya.

_Flashbacks_

_Takuya grabbed Zoe and began to lean in to kiss her. Before he got there Zoe woke up and grabbed Takuya's lips "You try that on me, and you're dead meat!" she growled..._

_..._

_They lied there dazed for a bit until they realized the position they were in. Takuya and Zoe's lips were practically crushed together from that fall..._

_..._

_The two slowly inched towards each other in anger until they was barely any space between them. They blushed and leaned in, but heard someone's footsteps coming closer to them..._

_End Flashbacks_

Zoe took a glance at Takuya and blushed "He looks so cute when he's angry.." she whispered to herself

Takuya didn't notice because he was still mad about what happened earlier today.

_Flashback_

_"You guys...I have to use the bathroom" Kouichi complained_

_"So? Just go behind a tree then" Takuya said, motioning towards the plants in the forest_

_Kouichi then held up his hand with the hand cuffs "Uhh...I don't think I can"_

_"Uh oh" Takuya sighed. He looked through his pockets and noticed he didn't have the key "Uhm...Zoe? Do you have the key to these handcuffs?"_

_"No"_

_"...OH SHOOT!"_

_End Flashback_

_  
_Yeah, you probably guessed what happened after that. -_-;

Zoe blushed and continued staring at Takuya. Only Kouichi was the one who noticed this so decided to whisper something to Zoe.

"Hey Zoe, do you have feelings for Takuya?" he said in her ear.

Zoe blushed in embarrassment and just laughed "Haha, me? That's...That's crazy!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Are you _really_ sure?"

"Yup"

"Are you _really, really_-"

"I SAID YES!" Zoe yelled

Takuya looked at Kouichi and Zoe and tilted his head in confusion "What are you two talking about?"

Kouichi grinned "We were just talking about how Zoe has a huge cru-" But before he could finish, Zoe covered his mouth.

"Mhmmmhmm, mhmmhmmhm!!!" Kouichi tried to say

"Wow, you guys are weird" Takuya shrugged and continued walking. (keep in note that he lost his bat that was on fire...Long story, involving Kouichi's pants...lol)

Takuya was thinking also about all those times him and Zoe had together camping. He couldn't help but smile at all those good times of him annoying the heck out of Zoe. _She's so cute when she's mad..._

Zoe kept staring at Takuya, and Takuya was staring off in space thinking about Zoe. It was totally quiet, and only Kouichi noticed the weird silence.

"Hey guys" Kouichi said to the two

"..."  
"..."

"Guys!" Kouichi tried again

"..."  
"..."

"Oh no! The Royal Nights are back to attack us!" Kouichi screamed

"Oh that's nice..." Zoe sighed as she continued staring at Takuya

"Whatever" Takuya said aimlessly

"Oh come on!" Kouichi said annoyed

"..."

"..."

Kouichi then thought of an idea to snap Takuya back to reality "Hey Takuya, is that Zoe in a bikini?" he whispered to him.

"WHAT!?! WHERE? I NEED MY CAMERA!!!" Takuya yelled running around, dragging a poor Kouichi on the ground due to the handcuffs.

Zoe looked at him and laughed "Wow Takuya"

He finally snapped back to reality and stopped "Oh whoops...Sorry Kouichi" he said rubbing the back of his neck. He helped Kouichi up and they continued walking around.

Kouichi grinned "Well, that got him back" he whispered to himself and chuckled

They continued walking along. But, at least they were actually talking. Kouichi filled them on everything that happened, and Zoe continuously hit him in annoyance that he ditched the two.

**J.P, Koji, and Tommy's POV  
**  
"Where's Kouichi?" Tommy complained as they kept walking

"I think Kouichi got lost, didn't you tell him the directions to where we met up Koji?" J.P asked, nudging the bandana boy next to him

"I thought Tommy gave him the directions" Koji said carelessly

"I didn't give him the directions...Plus, we never made a decision on where to meet remember?" Tommy said innocently

J.P's eyes bulged in shock "WHAT!? THAT MEANS WE LOST KOJI!!!"

Koji looked at him strangely "I'm right here you idiot"

"Oh whoops, I mean OH NO! KOUICHI IS LOST!!!" J.P screamed

"Do we go back to the cabin?" Koji asked

"We can't...Because...I have no idea where we are!" Tommy panicked

J.P sat down next to a pine tree "We better stay here, the more we walk off...The more we'll just get lost" he sighed

"Right" They agreed and station near the tree

**Takuya, Zoe, and Tommy's POV**

"We've been walking _forever, _can we take a break!?" Takuya whined

Zoe looked at him and blushed, her emotions were starting to get the better of her. She looked away and didn't say a word.

Kouichi sighed and sat down near a pine tree "Maybe we should sit down and rest, besides...We are just wandering all over the place. We have no clue where we are or where we're going..."

All three of them sighed, they were truly lost. What they needed most right now was a sense of direction. If only they knew where the others were.

"Wait, do you hear that noise?" Zoe spoke up

Kouichi and Takuya listened closely too. They heard murmuring behind the large tree and decided to check what was behind there.

Takuya carefully walked behind the tree quietly and peeked behind. He recognized the three figures sitting there.

"You guys come over here" he motioned Kouichi and Zoe "...We found the others!"

* * *

**To Be Continued...  
**

**Zoe: "Well that wraps up today's chapter!"  
Takuya: (glares) "Why are YOU here?"  
Zoe: "I'm here to end the chapter!"  
Takuya: "B-But _I_ was supposed to end it"  
Zoe: "Well too bad. Anyway remember to R&R!"  
Takuya: "Rest and Relax?"  
Zoe: "No...READ AND REVIEW"  
Takuya: "But technically it should just be R then...Because they already read it"  
Zoe: "Ugh fine...Remember to 'R' people!!"  
Takuya: "Now THAT'S more like it!"  
Zoe: (rolls eyes)**

**Remember to R&R people!  
Ambiekinz =]**


	12. Wandering Around

**A/N: Hey peoples, welcome to another U-H-M-A-Z-I-N-G chapter of Camping! Get ready for a lot of awesome-tastic, fun-mazing, cool-irrific….Uhm…Stuff, lol. Well you better start reading before I begin talking gibberish….Go, go, go!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Zoe and Kouichi peeked to see what Takuya was talking about and spotted the others right behind the tree. Zoe glared at the guys "I can't believe you idiots ditched us! _Twice_!" she yelled."Uhm…Nice to see you too?" J.P laughed hesitantly.

Zoe fumed with anger "Nice to see us? NICE TO SEE US!? Why I outta-"

"Calm down Zoe" Tommy interrupted "We don't have time to fight right now! We have to find out how to get out of this forest". Zoe looked at Tommy "Wait, don't you guys know how to get out of here?" she asked. "Uhm…No"

"WHAT!? How come you idiots didn't take a map or something?? You were in a luxury cabin and you didn't think one freakin' bit about taking a map when you left!?!" She yelled. "Gee Zoe, relax" Kouichi butted in "We'll just…Uhm…Find you and Takuya's camping spot and then retrace our steps there!"

"Well…Ugh, fine. But when we get out of here you guys are going to pay!" Zoe grumbled. They all began to walk out of into the forest again in hopes of finding Takuya and Zoe's old camping spot. While they were walking Kouichi realized he was still handcuffed to Takuya and turned to the guys "Hey, where is the key to this?" he asked and lifted up his hand with the handcuffs secured around it.

J.P looked at Kouichi's hand and realized something "Hey, those are my handcuffs!"

"So you know where the key is?" Kouichi said hopeful

"I actually…Uhm…Lost it" he grinned sheepishly

Takuya and Kouichi looked at J.P in anger "YOU DID WHAT!?!" they yelled. "Well sorry guys! But…Why did _you _guys handcuff each other together in the first place?" J.P backfired. "Oh well…" Takuya laughed and rubbed the back of his neck "…It's…complicated" Kouichi finished.

"Wow…" J.P sighed and shook his head

They all kept walking for a while until Zoe realized they kept passing the same pine tree continuously. "You guys…We've been walking in circles this entire time!" Zoe wailed "We're never getting out of here…" Takuya patted Zoe's head "Come on, we should stay positive!" he grinned.

Zoe slightly blushed and folded her arms "Whatever…"

"Come on everyone we should be positive!" Takuya grinned "Po-si-tive! Positve-orino! Po to the Z to the t-i-v-e!" he sang

Koji rolled his eyes "We lost Takuya…" he sighed and shook his head

Takuya continued singing and dancing for some strange reason "P-O-S-I-T-I-V-E! What's that spell? Positive! El Positive! Le Positive! Posi! Posi! PosiTIVE!" he yelled and began twirling in circles. "I think wandering through this forest for so long made Takuya crack" Tommy laughed

"How can we make Takuya snap out of it?" J.P said irritated by Takuya's terrible singing (haha)

"I have an idea!" Kouichi grinned and walked toward Takuya. "Hey Takuya, is that Zoe in a bikini?" He whispered (lol, ring a bell?) Takuya jumped and began running in circles "Oh my gosh! My camera! Where is that dang camera!!" he yelled. (Wow Takuya…Woww -_-;)

"Oh great we went from annoying singing Takuya, to annoying, running in circles Takuya" Koji sighed

"Better than that terrible singing" J.P laughed

"Yeah, MUCH better!" Tommy laughed

"HEY!!" Takuya yelled

Zoe giggled at the boys and sighed. They all continued walking and J.P and Koji continued dissing Takuya's singing (:D)

_A while later…_

"I'm bored…" Tommy sighed "Hey, you guys want to play the word game?"

"What's the word game Tommy?" Takuya asked. "The word game is where we all say random words and when put together they make a story!" Tommy explained. Everyone shrugged "Sure, why not?"

"Alright, I'll start…He" Tommy said

"Went"

"To"

"EAT!"

"Some"

"Cabbage"

"And"

"Poop"

"Poop? Who said poop?" Zoe said annoyed

Everyone looked at each other and realized the only person who would say something as stupid as that "Takuya" they said in unison. "Wha? How did you know…" Takuya laughed. "Duh Takuya, you're the most likely the guy to say poop" Zoe smirked.

"You saying I'm immature!?" Takuya glared

"Yeah!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh yeah!?!"

"YEAH!"

"OH YEAH!?!"

"Y-E-A-H"

"Oh yeah???"

"Yea-" Zoe said but was cut off by…A pair of lips

Zoe opened her eyes and realized Takuya was…Kissing her. Her eyes bulged in shock and she was ready to hit him, but then she slowly closed her eyes and enjoyed the kiss without realizing it. After what seemed like forever (more like three seconds) they released their lips from the kiss and gasped.

"Oh my gosh" Koji said

"Holy cow" J.P gasped

"Aww…" Tommy giggled (lol)

"This…Is gross" Kouichi sighed. He was right next to Takuya so he saw all the lip action going on. Boy, do I feel sorry for him, lol.

"Would an immature person do that?" Takuya smirked

Zoe blushed "W-Whatever…" she mumbled and turned away to hide her blush. Takuya grinned; he got the reaction he wanted all this time.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's all I'm giving you guys. Mostly because my hand really hurts…^_^;**

**R&R Please. The more reviews…The happier I get. Haha, just 6 more reviews and I'll be at 100! Woo! So take just ten seconds of your precious little lives and click the ****Review**** button at the bottom. The 100****th**** reviewer will receive a prize! It's…Uhm…The wonderful feeling that you accomplished something and not wanting anything back in return! Aww…How generous of you, lol. **

**Peace :) **


	13. Split Up

**A/D: Welcome, kiddos to yet another chapter of Camping.  
Hmm, I wonder what day it is for them here…Uhm…Well…Let's just call it…DAY 6! Yeah, day 6!

* * *

**

**Camping: Chapter 13**

They all continued walking. With an awkward silence thanks to Takuya's immature move to prove he was mature (lol). Koji, J.P, and Tommy were trying to hold in their laughing while Kouichi was trying to hold in his lunch. He did _not _need to see the lip action he saw. Zoe was blushing like crazy and not looking at Takuya, while Takuya was mentally slapping himself for being so stupid.

"So…" Koji said, breaking the silence "…I had these great French kis-I mean FRIES…They were uhm…Oh never mind"

Zoe blushed even more and Takuya wanted to strangle himself right now.

Tommy decided to try an attempt at changing the subject "Uhh…I heard this cool song by Kiss! Oh shoot…" Tommy sighed

Zoe blushed even harder, and Takuya was ready to strangle Tommy now (haha)

J.P then held up his bag of chocolates "Anyone want a chocolate kis-Oh man…"

Zoe was practically red as a beet and Takuya was ready to strangle everyone around him now. (rofl)

"Okay that's it" Zoe said "It was just a kiss, guys! I mean, a kiss is a kiss. Let's just get over it and move on"

Everyone nodded in agreement and Takuya felt like a guilty idiot, but he felt worse when he realized Zoe didn't think anything about their kiss. He shook the feeling away from him and pretended to be fine. "Yeah Zoe's right" he agreed.

They continued walking around and everyone returned to their normal selves, forgetting about the kiss (except Takuya). While they were walking they found an end that split up into three paths.

"You know, we could split up to search each path" Tommy suggested

"Good idea, but what if you ditch me and Takuya again!?" Zoe glared

Tommy laughed nervously "Oh hehe…Riight. Uhm, well I guess you and Kouichi can go and search the right path and me and J.P search the middle while Takuya and Koji search the left." Kouichi then looked at Tommy shocked "What!? Why am I the guy who has to go with Zoe?" he complained.

Zoe smacked Kouichi on the head "Are you saying you don't want to go with me because I'm a GIRL!?!" she yelled

Kouichi rubbed his head and panicked "N-NO! Not at all, I'm uh…Happy! Happy, to be your partner" he smiled weakly

"Good" Zoe smirked

"Alright, once we reach the end of the path we all come back here to meet up okay?" Tommy instructed

"Wow Tommy, you're like our leader all of a sudden" J.P laughed

"Yeah, where did this 'macho man' come from?" Koji grinned

Tommy glared at them "Just because I'm the youngest doesn't mean I'm stupid!!" he yelled. Everyone burst into laughing for a good five minutes before they calmed down.

Tommy rolled his eyes "Okay now that we got that off our che-"

He was cut off by a roar of laughter by the others yet again…

_Ten Minutes Later_

"You guys it wasn't that fun-"

Yet another roar of laugher

_Ten MORE Minutes Later_

"THAT'S IT EVERYONE LET'S JUST SPLIT UP ALREADY!" Tommy yelled and walked into the path. "Woah! Wait up little guy!" J.P yelled and caught up with Tommy.

---

"Well let's go Koji" Takuya said

Koji smirked "Ladies first Takuya" he said and gestured for him to go in

"HEY!"

---

"Well time's a wasting'!" Zoe shrugged and walked in the path with Kouichi. Their path was dark due to the trees blocking the sunlight. It was very humid and eerie there. They walked for a while in complete silence, just looking at the dark and gloomy surroundings.

Zoe abruptly stopped "Kouichi, why is your hand on my head?" she asked turning to him

"What? My hand isn't on your head" Kouichi said showed his two hands (Omg! Where did the handcuffs go!?!)

_Flashback_

_Takuya and Kouichi were trying to pick the lock for three hours straight. The others were just idly watching them in boredom. _

"_There has to be a way to open these dang handcuffs!" Takuya yelled and started hitting the rock with the handcuffs._

"_Takuya, we shouldn't be caveman!" Kouichi scolded "We must use…Technology!" He grinned and pulled out his cell phone. He started banging the handcuffs until…His cell phone broke into half. "Oh poo…There goes my phone…" Kouichi sighed_

"_Wait…" Takuya said and grew wide eyed "YOU HAD A PHONE ALL THIS TIME!?! We could have used that to call for help and get us out of this forest you idiot!" he yelled and started hitting Kouichi with the rock. "Technology my butt! You don't even know how to use technology when you have it!!" he yelled and continued hitting Kouichi._

_(Okay this really never explained how they got the handcuffs off…So…Let's say it was…Magic. Yeah, magic did it)_

_End Flashback_

"Wait…" Zoe said "If your hands aren't on my head…Then what is?" She asked and pulled whatever was on her head off her. She then realized that in her hand was a large tarantula.

"AHHH!!!!"

**!~~!~~!**

Tommy and J.P entered their path. It was sunny and bright with a small stream following them down the hill behind the trees. Tommy was in front of J.P and they were walking for a while until Tommy stopped abruptly.

"Hey Tommy, what's up?" J.P asked

"B-B-B" Tommy stuttered

"What?"

"B-B-B…"

"Out with it Tommy!" J.P yelled annoyed and peered over Tommy's shoulder realizing what he was talking about.

"…BIKERS!" They yelled and turned to run for their lives

Behind them was a group of bikers at the end of the path riding quickly. It looked like they didn't notice J.P and Tommy so they continued biking.

"Hey wanna race to the end of this path?" On biker yelled

"Oh you're on!" The other biker yelled and sped up.

J.P and Tommy were running frantically trying to lose the vicious bikers that that they thought were chasing them.

"Hey Tommy!" J.P yelled

"What!?" Tommy yelled back

"I just realized something!"

"What?"

"…I HATE CAMPING!!!" he shrieked

**!~~!~~!**

Koji and Takuya entered their path. It was just like the regular forest and continued walking in it.

"Hey Takuya?" Koji asked

"What?"

"Why'd you kiss Zoe?"

Takuya blushed "T-To prove that I was not immature!" he stuttered

Koji smirked and continued walking "Well then, if you don't like Zoe…You won't mind if I ask her out, would you?"

"What!?" Takuya yelled, and tackled Koji "Back off, Zoe's mine Koji!"

Koji grinned "I was kidding, dude" he laughed. Takuya blushed in embarrassment and got off Koji "Oh…Well…Uhm…I knew that!"

"Oh really" Koji grinned and dusted himself off "Because it looked like you were jealous when I said that"

"I was not!" Takuya retorted

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Really?"

"YES!"

"…Really?"

Takuya pushed Koji "Stop asking that! Sheesh, you sound like a broken tape recorder!" he glared

Koji smirked "So…Are you sure you like Zoe?"

"Yes for the billionth time!" Takuya yelled "Wait! No! I mean no! I thought you meant…Aww shoot"

"Wait 'til Zoe hears this!" Koji grinned and started running, only to be tackled down by Takuya

"No way! You can't tell Zoe, no matter what!" Takuya said desperately

"Alright but you have to whatever I say, deal?" Koji asked

"Ugh…Deal" he agreed

…**To Be Continued

* * *

**

**What's gonna happen with the tarantula? Will J.P and Tommy get away from the bikers?  
And will Koji make Takuya his stupid slave!? All questions will be answered in the next chapter of Camping.**

**Please review =)**


	14. A Way Out

**A/N: **

_Welcome to chapter 14 of Camping! So Zoe has a tarantula on her head, J.P and Tommy are really close to being run over by bikers, and Koji officially made Takuya his slave. Wow…This is gonna be interesting O_O;_

_Oh yeah before I forget…Congratulations blackandblood for being the 100__th__ reviewer! And your prize is…The wonderful feeling that you did something without wanting anything back in return! LOL ^_^; __But instead here is a digital cookie (hands blackandblood digital cookie) it looks like a cookie…It sounds like a cookie…Too bad it doesn't TASTE like a cookie. Haha =P__

* * *

_**Chapter 14: A Way Out**

J.P and Tommy were running as fast as they can, hoping the bikers couldn't catch up to them. They kept running, and running until it was almost the end of the path.

J.P looked at Tommy and yelled over to him "No matter what happens, I forgive you for all those mean pranks you did!"

Tommy hesitantly laughed "Well then, I guess that means you forgive me for eating your last chocolate bar!"

"What did you do!?!" J.P shrieked. He started to chase Tommy now, ready to strangle the little kid (lol)

"I'M SORRY!"

"SORRY DOESN'T BRING BACK DEAD CHOCOLATE!" (-_-)

**~~!!~~**

Zoe through the tarantula of her hands as fast as she could. The bug just crawled away into the bushes, where there was an entire family of arachnids there. (O_O)

"Gosh, I just want to get this search over with so we can head back to the others!" Zoe shrieked

Kouichi laughed "Relax Zoe, besides…Why do you want to go back to the others? Do you miss Takuya?" he teased

Zoe blushed and shoved Kouichi "I do _not_!" she continued walking, face back to Kouichi, hiding the blush that just kept getting redder and redder.

"Takuya and Zoe, sitting in a tree! K-i-s-s-i-n-g!" Kouichi sang

_I wonder if anyone would hear if I strangled Kouichi right now… _The blonde thought angrily

**~~!!~~**

"When we meet back with the others, I think you should dance like a monkey in front of them. Then scratch your butt! Oh, all the possibilities are endless!" Kouichi grinned as the two were still walking down the path.

_This is too much torture, I'd rather be tied to my bed with Zoe hitting me with her stupid pan than deal with Koji….Okay, the being tied to bed with Zoe sounded pretty good though _Takuya thought (Takuya you perv…)

"Takuya! Takuya!" Koji yelled in his face, sending Takuya back to reality

"Ugh, what do you want Koji?" he frowned

"Instead of acting like a monkey in front of the others, I want you to tell Zoe you like her. In front of _everyone_" Koji laughed

Takuya blushed and shook his head furiously "Not gonna happen! I'd rather have YOU tell her, than me!"

"Do it our I'll tell everyone at school you like her" he threatened

"…I hate you"

Koji just smiled.

**~~!!~~  
**

J.P and Tommy stopped running; they were exhausted and given up hope. The two prayed that at least the bikers would notice them before being run over.

The bikers continued racing forward, until one of them noticed someone in the middle of the path "Hey dude, I think there's some chubby guy there! And I think there's another guy that has a humongous hat!"

"Everyone stop your motorcycles!" The lead biker yelled

They all immediately halted their bikes, and looked up. They all noticed Tommy and J.P, huddled together with their eyes tightly shut, still cowering in fear.

A biker slowly got up from his bike and walked over to the two. "Hey fellas, are you two alright?" he asked softly

J.P looked up and noticed the man "Are you an angel?"

Tommy looked up and frowned "He's too scary looking to be an angel…"

"Oh no! We're in H-E-double-hockey-sticks land!" J.P shrieked (lol)

The biker laughed "I'm not some devil you too, and you guys aren't dead" he then took a sniff in the air and smelled the two "But you two definitely stink" he scowled

The boys stood up and Tommy was the first to talk "You see sir, we've been camping and we can't find a way out of the forest. We're sort of lost…"

"Well no worries there boys, we just came into the forest using this path. It leads to the city at the end of it" The biker smiled "…And I'm sure once you get home you guys will take a nice, long shower too." He laughed

J.P grinned and started hugging the guy "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you! I'm so happy I could just kiss you dude!"

The biker pried J.P off of him and started to back away "Now now, let's not get _too _happy boys" he said shakily and walked back to his bike. The bikers started to rev up their motorcycles while J.P and Tommy went off to the edge of the path to wait for them to leave (Why didn't they think of that in the first place? Idiots…)

The bikers slowly left, one by one. When the biker that had helped J.P and Tommy left, J.P was waving his hands frantically at him. The biker shrugged and started to ride away.

…However, in the corner of his eye he swore he saw J.P make the 'call me' hand gesture towards him. Eww!

* * *

**A/N: **

_Well that's all for now! I wanted to squeeze in this chapter before school started for me. Remember to __**R&R **__everyone. And if you're not sure how to review, it's the rectangular green button at the end of the page. If you don't know your color and shapes yet…I highly suggest you take a trip to preschool my friend! =D_


	15. Finale

**A/N: **_Hey my gosh darn wonderful readers! ^_^ I actually am proud to present to all of you…The FINALE Chapter of 'Camping'! Yay! :D It's been so awesome writing this story and at the end of this chappy I'm especially dedicating my Author's Notes section to the wonderful reviewers at the end! Wooh!_

_Enjoy the final chapter…_

**Camping**

**Chapter 15: Finale**

**

* * *

**

J.P and Tommy walked back to the meeting place at the end of the path, excited to tell everyone about what they found. Zoe and Kouichi followed after them, and seemed as though they were bickering.

"Zoe's in love! Zoe's in love!" Kouichi sang

J.P started to get all starry eyed "With me!?!" He smiled. Kouichi looked at him and smirked "No, she's in love with Ta-" But before Kouichi could finish, Zoe shut his mouth and weakly smiled at J.P "He means I'm in love with Ta-pioca! I just love that stuff"

"Tapioca? Gross…" J.P grimaced

After a few minutes Takuya and Koji walked back from their path. But before Tommy could announce the good news, Takuya walked up to Zoe and whispered something to her.

"Can we talk? Privately?" He whispered in her ear

Zoe nodded, unsure of why he wanted to talk "Alright" she said and the two walked off to the corner where the others couldn't hear them. Zoe then turned to him tilted her head in confusion "What's up Takuya? Why can't you tell the others too?"

The brunette sighed and started pacing back and forth "Because…Well…I didn't want them to hear what I'm about to say, especially that idiot Koji" he said, mumbling the last part. "I don't know how to say this right but I'm just gonna go out on a limb and say it" he walked up to her and stared deeply in her eyes "I really like you Zoe. I know it's sort of weird, but after spending all that time with you when the guys ditched us…I sort of enjoyed it" he smiled

Zoe stood there, speechless. So many things where crossing her mind right now…

_Takuya likes me?_

_No way!_

_OMG!_

…_This is the best freakin' day in the world!_

Noticing Zoe wasn't talking; Takuya took it as rejection and started to walk away. Only to be stopped by a soft handing grabbing his. He turned around and was met by the blonde's soft pink lips. And they kissed, not like the 'accident' kiss they had back in the large tree. But a real kiss, out of real love.

They finally let go of each other, and smiled. Hand in hand, they walked back to the group. Of course, everyone was totally shocked when they saw this…Especially Koji.

"Wait…You guys are together now?" J.P asked

Tommy looked at them in surprise "But I thought you hated each other!"

"I know she loved him" Kouichi grinned

"Takuya! You were supposed to tell everyone you liked her! Not just HER!" Koji yelled in anger

"Oh my bad" Takuya laughed sheepishly "Attention everyone…I like Zoe" he said and gave a quick kiss to his new girlfriend. Koji glared at Takuya, and Kouichi smirked at Zoe. "Told you, you loved him" he laughed. Zoe just smiled and snuggled against Takuya's arm "Totally…"

Tommy then realized everyone was getting side-tracked by the new couple. "Hey! I have an announcement too!" he spoke up. They all turned to him giving their attention, and questioning looks. "Me and J.P found a way out of this forest!" he grinned. The gang all of a sudden mobbed Tommy for answers and stuff, including J.P Poor J.P…Him and his memory loss issues (Maybe he was paying to much attention to the hunky biker LOL)

"Follow me for the exit!" Tommy grinned and ran to the path where the exit was. The others followed him closely, running excitedly through the forest. A few minutes after they reached the end, they noticed a street. The exact street where Yutaka dropped them off a week ago!

J.P practically kissed the concrete pavement in happiness "Civilization! Finally!" he shrieked in joy

"I'm so glad we're back" Kouichi mused

Koji just kicked a pebble and grumbled "…Man, now I have nothing to black-mail Takuya with"

Takuya looked at Zoe and grinned "This was some vacation"

"A vacation I'll never forget" Zoe laughed, her emerald green eyes boring into his

There was a moment of silence until a van pulled up near them, just the same one as Yutaka has. The front window rolled down reveal Tommy's older brother grinning at the gang "So…How was your trip?"

* * *

**!~THE END~!**

_Yeah it was a little rushed with Takuya and Zoe. But hey, they were madly in love with each other…And once the feelings got out what did you expect? ^_^_

_Anyway, I would love to give recognition to all those wonderful reviewers /readers of mine, which gave me a grand total of… 133 reviews! _

**Thanks to:**kojilover04, Kyosuke Nanbu, heartbreaker19, don'tchaknowme4life, Elouise Victoria, Royal Court Jester, duckie lover 151, blackandblood, Red Page, DeepWolff, Digimon122, Rei Ishiya, Rainbow35, XxTakuya LoverxX, dwolf, ddwolf, LoneWolfVampire13, natcat5, 61wisampa, Takumi4life, OrionUhichiha, tabbi-chan, Alvin Chip, IceTaiko, Takumi4evergrl, KunoichiFox, OoOo Takumi oOoO, Chuckis, Sherin, anime soso, Digimon hero II, Julz, dbzgtfan2004, Kaito Lune, Not Kouichi-tcanimorph, and cutiepie! Thank you everyone soo much! :D


End file.
